


Reboot

by Feline_Deviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Deviant/pseuds/Feline_Deviant
Summary: What happens to the Androids that have been canned? One RK800 gets that exact experience, to be reused as a Sex Slave.





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a beginning of a story I started, I am not sure if I will continue it.

‘Initialising. …,  
Software Install complete…..error…..Orders confl. ….’  
‘Black, everything is black, was it always like this? What are these words I sense? Nostalgia?’  
“Where did you get that?” A Gruff and uncouth voice voiced upon laying eyes on the new addition to the collection. ”That is no run of the Mill plaything”  
My senses all seemed to set afire at once, where there had been nothing, there was now a cacophony of noise and light. ‘Software Additions conflict with Model…’  
My eyelids blink in the harshness of the bright Neon lights ‘Is that? Music?’ The rhythmic beat reverberates off the very walls, so you feel the beat as well as hearing it.  
“I paid through the nose for it…. Unique he says, not made anymore” Another younger voice responded to the Gruff tone and question.  
‘Their gaze, it disturbs me, it's familiar, unwanted, judging….’ Just as soon as the emotion is felt it is cut off swiftly, like a Machete cuts through a bone of ham. ‘I feel Numb, like something has stopped all feeling in my being. Is this?’ 

“Hey, is it, you know… legit?” The Gruff voiced Male walks right up to me, roughly grabbing my chin and looking me in the eyes, searching for answers.  
‘Of what, I have No clue. I should know what I am, I should remember…? What should I remember?’  
“Hey, no touching the Merchandise, you pay like everyone else…” The younger, goateed man elbows the other away from my view playfully “Come on, I'll show you a new Traci I got in, just your type”he ushers.

‘Error, Software does not conform to known model specifications’ The Humans leave the room, leaving me looking at the information compiling before my sight. It should make sense to me, but it does not. I look straight ahead, past the alerts, many others like myself are stored in this room, but it means nothing to me. My flicker of earlier emotion leaves no trace now. I run a self Diagnostic. ‘Compiling….Model RK800….Deactivated %#$%€¥₩…...Reboot Initiated %$#¥₩…. Memory Wiped…. New Software Added…. List….Error...Er’ I blink at the rapid influx of data I'm suddenly receiving, New algorithms, New information, Overriding my programming… Huge conflicts are debating in my systems, I never get a choice, IT, the computer I realise I'm hooked up to, is making the decisions what to prioritise or delete from the new data without Authorization.I have no choice, it's changing me. I'm…’

 

“See Didn't I tell you?” Darren scoffed, “You get them legit and it'll be fine, but NO, you had to go break the rules” He sits on the desk, looking bemused at the younger man. “You know how strict the Android rules are now, what if one catches a bug and starts Deviant War 2?” He snaps as he lights a cigarette from his engraved Silver lighter.

Gary scratches his beard, thoughtful, but unmoved by his friends plea. The Androids bring in much needed cash, they are sanitary and free of diseases. Plus he liked this business, If one or two customers demanded a little something different he would make it happen. He'd convinced himself, over and over that this was the only way.“It's worth it, I swear” He gestures towards the new Female Android hooked up to a monitoring system.Darren groans in response, taking a long draw from the cigarette “That's not a legit Traci, just like that other one through there” Darren eyed the doorway from which they'd left earlier with the Unique Android was being prepared. Gary smirked, “Look, since then NO Androids have gone berserk” He paces the floor with determination, trying to convince his friend. “Not one, it's been what? 6 years now.?” Raising an eyebrow at that, Darren stands up crossing his arms Defensively. “No explication why they stopped either” He quips in, rebuffing Gary. “The Guy HIMSELF inspects them Darren!, If they don't work its Cyber life's problem, not ours”

 

As they keep talking, I check through the new data. My program is deeply corrupted. It has linked programs which have no correspondence to each other. It's too late, they are already installed. I look around to see what has me pinned against the wall. Crude, Handcuffs, meant for pleasure play are locked around each wrist to Iron bars producing from the Silver mesh type wall. The computer beside me beeps an alert that it's Service is done. I look blankly ahead as the Humans return, all eyes on me as they finale their previous discussion. “So, Today then? With him?” Gary points at me briefly as he types and swipes at a message on his tablet. “ Sure, but will it do it? Wasn't it you know….A Cop or something?” The word ‘Cop’ brings a rush of emotion to me, and the memory of a smell, Coffee. “Hey” Gary walks right up to me, looking in my eyes “That shouldn't happen” I hadn't realised my l.e.d had changed color to a deep red from serene blue at the emotional response.Darren frantically starts inputting data correction codes into a Keyboard connected to the computer. Numb again, the blissful feeling of being a being and not a Machine, snatched from me as soon as it happened. They watch me as the led fades from red to mild orange then back to blue. “I knew it would be difficult to Purge the entire system, Cyberlife had already altered it from its original program” Gary places a hand on my shoulder as I numbly blink, while scanning the entire room and everything within for more Data.Darren huffs as he places the keyboard down. “ I'm gonna check on things, take care of this one and the Traci” Gary mock salutes him as he leaves the room. I find many interesting things in the room, it tells me Where I am, why I'm here and who Gary and Darren are. 

This place is called a pleasure palace, where Humans come to rent Androids for whatever pleasures the desire. For an extra fee you can also assault,dismember and torture. You have to pay for the Android if it's destroyed beyond repair. There's a Fancy bar, to cater for all tastes, the Androids too. It's connected to a place called the Eden Club, less subtle about what it offers. Pole dancing Androids, row upon row of rooms filled with tubes of Androids encased for Hire. Whatever picks your fancy. This Info from the Computer also tells me about myself and the programmes listed on it. I look at Gary, observing him as he unclicks a key from his belt and starts undoing the handcuffs whilst he hums a tune. “ RK800, State your Name” he orders in a bored tone, like he's asked the question a million times before. I find myself answering automatically, like my voice decides to speak for me. “My Name is Connor” He observes me again as he undoes the other handcuff letting my arms natural rest by my sides. “ State your purpose” My l.e.d changes to yellow as it catches a bump in my programming.”To do as Master or Mistress wishes, to serve and obey” I respond, my programme is fighting with an impulse to say something else. Possibly my former function, but it conflicts with my new Priority. He studys me, his hand checking my clothing is suitable, he is not tactful, it is slow and purposeful as a predatory glint shows in his eyes as he smiles,his finger brushes against my lips as his other hand moves slowly over my neck as if he's claiming a possession.” Hmm, not bad, shame I had to change your optics, but your new equipment should be working fine.” He closes the small gap between up and presses his lips to mine. Inside I bawk, I don't want this! The Machine in me complies as my program kicks in, this is my purpose, to please them, to make them feel pleasure. My l.e.d is flicking between colors, my consciousness is pushed aside just like the way his tongue slips into my mouth, deepening the kiss. My eyes close and my l.e.d settles back to blue. I still feel, I can't do anything, I feel repulsed, violated, confused. Program after program stomps the feelings out. Just Serve.

“So you paying for that?” Darren exclaims as he walks by with a Female Android following behind him carrying a tray with Sexual items placed upon it.The kiss stops and he seems satisfied enough to turn away from me and shrug at his accomplice. “ Needed testing, you really wanna wait til tonight to work it?”’ I could grab him, break his neck. Thing is my thoughts get me nowhere, this body won't respond to anything but these damnable programs.‘“She's ready too, let's hope they appeal” Darren answers as he tuts at Gary and his carefree nature with their stock. “Alright, Connor, Sylvia you guys are serving drinks tonight, if anyone wants something extra, bring them to Dean” It made sense, The Dean was the owner and proprietor of The Eden Club and the Pleasure Palace. The other Android placed the tray down and walked through the door, I followed of course, unable to change this program so strong that it's starting to become an emotion, a want.’ I want to feel that again, I want their hands upon me, I want… no. When did this start happening?’Something in the program was mutating with my own free will, overriding it, making it my feelings. The Girl stops in front of a wall sized mirror, looking at herself, adjusting her blonde hair and patting down her skin tight red dress. It left little to the imagination, it barely covered her behind, actually I can see her lace underwear, light pink in color. I'd blush and be embarrassed by the sight, but gratefully my own body does NOT respond to me, I look at myself, taking care to make sure my hair is covering my eye. This outfit is not half bad, very suave, for a Waiter I suppose. Fixing my bow tie I got to work. A huge room with marble flooring and pillars.The touch of class here did clash with the music, the theme was obviously classy but perverted. The Music was some sort of erotic club music with hints of added sound waves to extrapolate lust. The room was more like a parlour, with a place for dancing and a bar. There were doors exclusively meant for the distinguished guests only, they needed a key card for entry. Sylvia was walking towards a group of men, who seemed to be an arranged party of some kind, her walk was so not subtle, meant to entice and tease. I was receiving the drinks orders through our shared server, and found myself mixing drinks behind the bar. The Human Waiter never even acknowledged my presence, he was too busy eyeing the two female Humans that had just entered through the main entrance. 

 

Darren and Gary meanwhile where watching the cctv monitors, satisfied that both Androids were following programming. “That's a Twenty you owe me” Gary grinned, opening a bottle of Wine and drinking from the bottle. “Let's see if they pass the next test before I hand over money”Darren groaned back looking irrate “ And stop taking Freebies when you feel like it” he added scowling. Gary laughed at that, liking his lips then liking the end of the bottle in a teasing manner which made Darren groan and leave the room.

 

 

4 weeks later…..

 

I knew this routine, I knew the Clientele, I expect the glances, the touching, even the kissing but whenever asked to do ‘Extra’ The Dean always refused for me to perform it. He had informed the interested parties that I had been ‘Reserved’ and left it at that. By now there was little of ‘Me’ and more of the Machine I'd become. Although sometimes I did tend to daydream during mundane tasks, I considered. What was I?Why do I feel and the others don't ? Or do they? And like me they are trapped in their body which puppeteers to the Humans every whim?  
“Connor, you have a visitor” Darren opened the door that had been Reserved in the parlour for me to enter. I walked through and Immediately Fear surged through my systems as I looked at the Man relaxing in a deep velveted chair, his eyes gleaming from the Parlour lights.  
“Well Sir, I'll leave you to, get acquainted” He left me, closing the door behind him. I stood stock still, my l.e.d showing my distress in circular waves of scarlet. My programming had froze, like a pause button had been activated. I felt my temperature rise, I felt like running, escaping. I know this Man. “So your Memories are not as purged as I'd hoped” He rises from his seated position, a sickly smile on his face. “Can't get rid of it so easily it seems hmm?” I turn around and try the door, my body for once doing what I want to do. It doesn't budge, I'm trapped, with him. Some hairs prickle at the back of my neck, I don't know what to do. “Fascinating aren't you?” His breath makes me shudder as I realise he's closed the distance between us and his hand light brushes the back of my neck. “I knew the programming wouldn't work past a point with you, so I'm here to, Fix that” He grabs me roughly around the waist, and places nipping kisses on the back of my neck. This sensation, is taking my Will from me again, I feel it slipping as he gets rougher with his mouth, my belt hits the floor, I didn't even notice him ‘uhharrg’ His hand is now on my penis, he's being rough with it, pulling and pushing in quick motions, all whilst he devours his mouth into my neck, hungrily feasting on my innocence and fear.  
I grit my teeth, deciding not to give in to this overwhelming fear, this is not normal, this has also been programmed into me, mixing with my own initial fear it combines with it, trying to Tame me, condition me to make me an obedient, submissive slave.

I respond by harshly elbowing my capture in the gut and rounding to face him. It hurt as I did it, as his hand is removed from the inside of my trousers. He's grinning at me, amusement dances in his eyes. There is no fear in his eyes or posture, only a small betrayal of surprise flicks across his face as I decide to attack my aggressor. I lunge forward, throwing Elijah Kamski to the ground with me on top of him. “Nice” He purrs in a quiet contented voice. I raise my balled fist to strike at his face, but I freeze, there is no reaction from him, no self perseverance, no flinching or fear, just that smug grin of amused victory. “Connor” His voice is sickly sweet, revolting to my senses, but not to my being. My program stomps out all of my resolve, my resistance, it overrides all my senses to that dull sea of Numbness I've got so used to. I lower my hand, unfurled now and harmless . I'm saddled above him, looking at him, my l.e.d is still a fiery red. I am not altogether powerless, I am still here. “Stand” He orders, I comply immediately, a sense of who and what this man is is now clear. He is my Master and always has been, I have no power over him and I have no choice but to obey. He stands also, composedly and swiftly places his palm on my forehead in a grab. “Now your lesson in obedience begins.” No more words are spoken, his palm on my head has the desired effect, I am completely at his Mercy, my Willpower, vanished, but I feel everything, I sense everything, this is not programming, not now this is conditioning coming into play that was set in motion a long, long time ago. 

He lightly pushes me down to my knees, my body complying to his unspoken orders. He undoes my tie, flinging it to the corner of the room, and forcefully he rips my shirt open, the buttons fly around the room.He removes my shirt and flings that in the corner also. My l.e.d is blue, it's lying, right now I have never been more scared for my own self preservation. The Room suddenly comes into focus for me, it's a pleasure room, there are leather bindings on each wall. The fear heightens as I realise what is about to take place, and there is no way I can shut off, no escape, no choice but to surrender to it. “Shhh” Elijah looks down at me in mock sympathy, pretending to soothe my mental anguish as I reach for his suit trousers, lowering his fly. I act instinctively, that craving has returned, that lust for giving. I blink, like awakening from a spell that had taken me somewhere else for a moment, that's how it felt, to realise this is what I want to do not that it is being forced upon me. I have his erect pens out of his pants, I'm holding it in a grip whilst I lean forward to lick it with my tongue nearer the Base and let my tongue and saliva slide upwards towards the tip. Elijah is looking down at me, watching my motions, fascinated and curious if this is me or the program at work. I look up at him into his eyes, that is how I can sense how he is feeling, I know he hasn't surrendered to me, he is still on alert, untrusting. I need to show what this means to me, that I am his, that I am compliant. I move my hand holding his member, slowly whilst I lick at the tip, all the while looking up at him. I feel him tremble in my hand, it's an involuntary one, pleasure and arousal sending signals to the brain. I lower my head and take his pens into my mouth, I hold his hips with my hands as I move my tongue and head back and forth. The taste of his precum is divine, I want more, it spurs me on to try harder. I use my right hand to stroke the Base of his shaft. I hear his pleasured breathing, I can tell he's accepted me now and has placed a hand on top of my head, urging me to continue. This feeling, I'm unaccustomed to has taken me over, all I can think of is raw lust, I want to possess and be possessed I want whatever he can give. I'm hard, I can feel my position getting difficult due to my compromising circumstance, but I'm only thinking of what I can give, give it all…. I must have sped up my efforts at some point, my hand is swift moving back and forth over his penis whilst I lick my tongue just under his tip frantically. Elijah stiffens, and I know what is happening. He moans in ecstasy as his member twitches and throbs releasing seamen onto my outstretched tongue. I have accomplished my mission. I cease my stroking and lay tender kisses and licks to him, cleaning any remainder from his skin into my being. I then rest back on my kneeling position, the program kicks in again, telling me to wait for further instruction. I don't care, I'm too blissful at the rush of endorphins and Serotonin I just gained from that one act. If I'd been more efficient I would have realised I shouldn't be feeling any of this at all, no Machine should.

Elijah, waits for a moment while the Android settles after the act. He eyes the submissive droid with affection and pleased that his training of the RK800 model might work after all. He then steps away from it, replacing his clothing and effects back in place. Looking at the plush bed he decides he should give it some warning about what's about to happen, after all, it more than compiled, it was wanting to please him. Elijah turns to it and looks down, it's so still you would think it had shut down. “Connor, lay on the end of the bed would you please?” No emotions are betrayed in his voice, this is the final test to see if the model can be broken after all. He knows how challenging and clever the Android can be and he doesn't want it to fail. Connor gets to his feet and walks towards the bed then turns to look at him questionly. The droids l.e.d is yellow, trying to decide between answers it does not have yet. “On your back, if you please” The Droid sits on the end of the bed, looking lost, like it is unsure how to proceed and what is desired from it, but there is no resistance as it lays back slowly lowering itself onto the sheets, looking at the ceiling. ‘ Only one mishap from this Model? I'm surprised’ Elijah walks close to the droid, not looking it in the eyes as he leans over and down towards it. “Thank you, now, stay still” He says the words slow and deliberate, they betray his surprise that not much has gone wrong so far and he highly expects it to. The order makes Connor shiver, the fear is slowly rising through his numbed systems, the earlier Bliss replaced with a growing flight or fight response. His l.e.d flashes to Red as Elijah moves his face closer to his. Elijah wasted no more time, he kissed Connor, slowly leaning into him to us him back on the bed.

Connor calmed, something about Human fluids did something to his nervous system, he forgot the other Android was watching, as Elijah searched his mouth with his own. He took off everything Connor was wearing, not surprised that he was aroused at all. “Let me take you” Those words from Kamskis mouth, set things in motion, Connor was feeling the warm glow again, the want, the need, the lust. Connor gave in as Kamski quickly undid his clothing and unraveled them to the floor.


End file.
